Beat It Upright
by dead drifter
Summary: ONESHOT. Yaoi Saso/Dei. BDSM. Deidara blows up Hiruko, and Sasori decides to punish him for it. Featuring whips, shackles, a blunt kunai and a LOT of drooling.


"**Beat It Upright"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else. The shit in italics is lyrics to the song "Beat It Upright" by Korn. **

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX, VIOLENCE & CRUDE LANGUAGE. **

**A/N: Dedicated to xcupidxstuntx AKA Emmy, who requested this! I hope this is close to what you wanted! **

**Oh, and read her story "Sanctuary." It stars Deidara! And it's good, so go check it out and leave a good review!

* * *

**

Two people were traveling along a brown, bumpy path that had once been a river, long ago run dry by the constant drought. The figures kicked up dust as they went, the taller one limping while the other, rather hunched figure slid over the rocky earth.

The limping man tripped over one of the larger rocks and stumbled, throwing out his hands. He fell painfully to the ground and yelped in pain as his hands were sliced with the jagged stones.

The hunched figure kept going, the dust from his sliding feet blowing in the fallen man's face, making him cough from the dry gritty sand in his mouth.

"Please, Danna, un! Can't we stop and rest for just a minute?"

The one referred to as Danna finally stopped, his narrowed eyes cast down on the ground.

"No, brat. We can't dawdle here. It's all open land, and we could easily be ambushed."

The blond man got painfully to his feet, looking at his scratched hands. A mouth set in the center of each palm gasped and spluttered, spitting out pebbles and blood. The man gritted his teeth and tried to apply more weight to his injured foot, but he staggered again, this time falling backwards. He lay there, more jagged rocks digging into his back. The blond looked up at the sky, bleached and hazy with the dry heat, and shut his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

The hunched man turned around and glared at his comrade, angry that he'd stopped.

"It's a twisted ankle. Nothing too serious. Why does it bother you so damned much, Deidara?"

The blond deemed Deidara groaned.

"I can't walk on it, un!"

Deidara's 'Danna' growled in annoyance, and then shuffled over to him. Deidara stared up into the man's face with half lidded blue eyes. They were watery and red, irritated by the dry air. The other man's eyes didn't appear to be bothered at all.

"I suppose it can't be helped," the hunched man growled, and then he sort of transformed, the back breaking open like a shell. A small, red haired man crawled out of his disguise, and gazed down at Deidara with a cold expression on his fair face.

"Get in Hiruko, and be quiet."

"Sasori no Danna, un?" Deidara asked, eyes widening. Sasori pointed to Hiruko.

"In," he commanded.

"No, un! I don't want to suffocate in that thing!" Deidara cried. Sasori sighed.

"_In, Deidara."_

When the blond still didn't budge, Sasori grabbed Deidara by the hair and with surprising strength, he shoved Deidara into the puppet and shut the back tight. The blond man pounded on the thin walls of Hiruko's body, but it wouldn't open. Sasori had chakra strings keeping it shut, a tactic that almost came naturally to him.

Usually, when recovering a small item, he would seal it within Hiruko to keep it safe. This time, he was keeping Deidara safe. That thought made Sasori pause. He certainly didn't care about the annoying little brat. He was a nuisance. True, he was a good fuck. But having to talk to him afterwards…it was more than Sasori could bear.

This blond idiot had boldly called himself a fellow artist, yet his techniques defied the traditions of true art. He used chakra to mold his creations, and blew them up before they could be properly appreciated. Instantaneous, alive for only a fleeting moment. It sounded romantic when you described it, but all in all, it was really just an adolescent pyromaniac who loved to "blow shit up, un!"

"Danna, un! Let me out now!" Deidara's muffled voice yelled. The pounding had stopped. He must have worn himself out. Pain can do that to you. Sasori knew that from watching his opponents rather than experiencing it himself. If he'd ever encountered physical pain as a child, he didn't recall it.

With another sigh, Sasori began walking again, dragging the burdensome Hiruko with him using his strings. Deidara's complaining kept Sasori company along the otherwise peaceful trek across the rocky terrain.

When the sun was behind him, hovering just above the horizon like a golden lamp, casting long shadows on the parched earth, Sasori came upon an abandoned old building, more of a shack than anything. It wasn't much of a shelter, but it would do. Deidara would appreciate it, nonetheless.

He maneuvered the shuffling puppet ahead of him, and then closed the rotten wooden door. There was a gap at the bottom large enough for a person to crawl under, so Sasori looked around for something to block it. There were chains hanging from the support beams, various rusted tools, a whip, even iron shackles. Finally, he found an old crate and pushed it into the door. There was only one window, the glass caked with grime but amazingly still intact.

There was a muffled moan, and Sasori jumped. He turned to look at Hiruko and nearly smiled.

He'd forgotten about the trapped little rat.

Sasori pried Hiruko open, and a hand immediately shot out of it, slapping Sasori across the face. The puppet's head whirled, but it didn't faze him one bit.

"What a useless thing to do, Deidara."

The blond crawled out of Hiruko and fell to the floor, panting.

"You're a bastard, un," Deidara said breathlessly. Sasori sighed.

"You are most welcome. Now drink some water before you die of dehydration."

Deidara took the canteen Sasori handed him (the puppet had to hold onto it, since Deidara had a habit of wasting water) and grinned at his Danna.

"I didn't know you cared, un."

"Don't give me that look. I just can't imagine what kind of idiot Leader might find to replace you."

The grin faltered, but Deidara drank, letting out a content sigh and a little burp when he was done. He handed the canteen back to his partner. A dribble of water ran down his chin, and he made to wipe it away. The mouth on his palm, however, licked it off.

Sasori's eyes widened for a moment, Deidara blushed, and then Sasori smirked.

"Those things never cease to gross me out."

Deidara simply nodded, emitting a soft 'un.'

"Is it really so painful?" Sasori suddenly asked, pointing at Deidara's injured right ankle, which even clothed seemed to be swollen.

"Un."

Sasori sat on an old generator and looked at his partner, sprawled on the dusty ground.

"I don't know how to treat twisted ankles. If it was a snake bite or a poisoned arrow, I could help, but…"

"Danna."

Sasori searched Deidara's face, which was sweaty and flushed, obviously in pain. But his grin….that _damned_ grin…spoke a different story.

"Yeah, brat? What is it this time?"

To Sasori's horror, Deidara formed a seal, his grin growing wider.

"Don't ever force me in that thing again, un. _Katsu_!"

Hiruko exploded suddenly, and Sasori, who had been sitting right next to it, was thrown sideways, his face smashing into the opposite wall. Deidara was also thrown by the force of the blast, but luckily it wasn't strong enough to seriously injure anyone.

Sasori got to his feet, seething. Deidara laughed despite his pain, happy that he'd gotten the puppet back. However, that laughter was short lived as Sasori grabbed Deidara by his injured ankle and yanked him across the floor. Deidara yelped in pain.

"Ow, un!" Deidara cried. Sasori crawled on top of Deidara, straddling his hips and wrapping the blond's long bangs around his hand.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Sasori spat in Deidara's face. Deidara's eyes widened at the close contact. The puppet suddenly raised a hand and slapped the blond hard across the face. Deidara's head jerked to the side from the force of the strike, his cheek hot and red, spittle and blood dribbling out of his mouth.

Deidara kept his face straight, however, his eyes boring into Sasori's, daring the red head to strike him again. Sasori pressed his forehead to the younger man's beneath him and wiped at the blood with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm going to have to punish you for this, brat," Sasori said with a smile, and licked the blood off of his thumb. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Un…?"

Sasori let go of Deidara's hair and got back onto his feet, staring down at the prone figure sprawled on the ground beneath him. When Deidara tried to slide away, Sasori shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," Sasori said with a smirk, and brought his foot down hard on Deidara's injured ankle.

"OW!" Deidara howled, his eyes watering. Sasori paid no heed to Deidara's suffering, looking around the area. His brown eyes settled on the iron shackles, and his grin grew wider.

He left Deidara for a moment, slid the shackles off of the nail they had been suspended from, and pried the shackles apart. When Deidara caught sight of them, he paled.

"No…_no_, un!" he said, panicked, and crawled towards the exit. Sasori easily overtook Deidara and clamped the shackles over his wrists. Deidara struggled as best he could, but he was weakened, while Sasori had the full use of his strength, and easily overpowered him. Sasori forced Deidara to lean over the crate and anchored the chain linking the shackles together to the door.

Sasori pressed up against Deidara's back, sliding another kunai out from his cloak.

_Are you ready for a good pounding baby? (get down)  
Are you ready to get it on? (get down, get down)  
Don't pretend you're not fucking freaky baby. (get down)  
I will spank that ass just for fun (get down, on the ground)_

"What are you doing, un?"

"I told you, Deidara…you need to be punished," Sasori said softly, and slid the kunai under the blond's cloak, forcing the fabric upwards, exposing the clothing he wore underneath. Sasori leaned back from Deidara a little and smacked him hard on the ass. Deidara winced in pain, tugging at his chains. Sasori smacked Deidara again.

"Ouch, stop it, un!"

"Not until you apologize."

Deidara tried to look back at Sasori, but a kunai pointed dangerously close to his face made him turn around.

"I don't have to apologize, un!"

Sasori sighed heavily.

"I thought you'd say that. You're too stubborn for your own good," Sasori said, and stabbed the kunai into the crate, holding Deidara's bunched up cloak in place. Sasori tugged Deidara's pants and boxers down to his knees, smiling at the reddening skin. Deidara flinched and struggled with his bonds again. Sasori gripped Deidara's ass with his firm fingers and squeezed, relishing in the brief white marks his fingers made. The blond gasped again.

_Ass up high, make a motherfucker cry  
It's so good, that I could die  
Help me stay alive.  
_

"Oh…oh please, un…" Deidara whimpered, "_please_…"

"Are you going to apologize?" Sasori asked, spreading Deidara's cheeks wide. Deidara stuck his ass up, yearning for Sasori's touch.

"No, un!" Deidara moaned, drool dribbling out of his mouth onto the crate he was leaning over, additional drool from his hands slicking down his arms.

Sasori flicked his tongue down the crack of Deidara's ass, down to pause at his entrance. Deidara moaned and gasped, arching his butt as high as he could.

_The time is right  
I want to feel it good'n tight.  
I'm down to do this all night  
I'm gunna beat it upright._

"Oh, Danna!"

Sasori swirled his tongue around the rim of Deidara's entrance, sliding his right hand underneath to squeeze Deidara's hardening cock. He began to pump his hand up and down Deidara's erection, swiping his thumb briefly over the head of it. Deidara began to buck his hips, jerking at his shackles, gasping in the dusty air of the old shack.

Sasori dipped his strong muscle of a tongue inside Deidara, tasting him as he fisted the younger man, nearly bringing him over the edge. But just before Deidara could climax, Sasori let go of Deidara's shaft, removed his tongue, and stepped away. Deidara looked back at his Danna with frustration, licking the drool from his mouth.

_I'll behave  
Oh my God, make me beg, my God!  
Yes I'm ready for a good flogging baby (my God) (get down)  
Come on ream my ass just for fun (get down/my God/get down)  
Don't let up till my ass is bleeding baby (my God) (get down)  
Don't let up until you are done (get down, on the ground)_

"Danna, please don't stop, un!"

Sasori walked over to the whip he'd seen earlier, and grabbed it, snapping it audibly in the air. He grinned at Deidara, whose face went slack.

"No, oh _God_, no, un!"

Without a word, Sasori raised the whip over his head and snapped it hard, leaving a red line across Deidara's ass. Deidara screamed and dropped his head back down onto the wooden crate.

The whip struck him again, and again, and again, each hit stinging worse than the last. Deidara screamed and moaned and began arching into the pain, his hands now intertwined in their shackles, the tongues tasting each other, dipping into the shallow mouths in his palms.

_Ass up high, make a motherfucker cry  
It's so good, that I could die  
Help me stay alive._

With one last crack of the whip, Deidara came all over the crate, shuddering and gasping his Danna's name. Sasori rubbed the whip against Deidara's inner thighs, leaning in to nip at his ear. Deidara turned his head to the side, his lips brushing up against Sasori's chin. Sasori lowered his head and tilted it to the side to meet Deidara's lips.

Sasori could feel lust and desire, and a mere echo of physical pleasure, and that was more than enough to drive him to go on. He relished the feel of Deidara's mouth, his mind automatically assuming it must be wet and hot. Deidara whimpered feebly, hungrily twisting his tongue in Sasori's mouth, sucking on his firm tongue, nibbling on his bottom lip.

The puppet's nimble fingers flittered under Deidara's shirt to seek out his nipples and pinched hard, digging his fingernails painfully into the delicate pink nubs. Deidara gasped into Sasori's mouth and pulled away, sucking in the dusty air of the shack and coughing. Sasori chuckled and poked Deidara's chin with the tip of the whip.

"Are you going to say sorry yet?"

"No! Fuck me, fuck me, oh _God_, Danna," Deidara sobbed, "_please_!"

_The time is right  
I wanna feel it good'n tight.  
I'm down to do this all night  
I'm gunna beat it upright.  
_

Sasori pulled out yet another kunai from his bag, and slid it around Deidara's ass playfully. The tip of it prodded at Deidara's entrance, an audible hitch in his breathing making Sasori smirk.

"Don't worry, you tight ass, it's blunt."

"Danna, what…" Deidara whimpered, and then he gasped as Sasori started to force it in, stretching out the delicate muscles, the alien texture making Deidara shudder, unable to tell if it was pain or pleasure that he felt.

"Apologize, Deidara, and I will stop.'

"NO, UN!" Deidara shouted, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Sasori slid the blunt kunai out, then back in again, going deeper each time.

_We're going on a ride  
I'm gunna turn you inside out upside down  
Don't try to run and hide,  
Yes it's true what they say about my kind._

The friction of the dry, angular weapon tore at Deidara's insides, making him bleed. Deidara hissed and groaned, rocking his hips again. Sasori used his free hand to continue tweaking Deidara's nipples, his hot mouth nibbling along the smooth line of Deidara's neck, sucking on his delicate skin, stirring the blond's long hair with his breath.

"Oh God, Danna, _just fuck me_!"

Sasori slid the bloody weapon out of Deidara and licked it before setting it aside. He slid down his own pants to reveal his rigid cock and rubbed it underneath Deidara, up against his balls and his shaft.

"Are you sure you're ready, Deidara?" Sasori taunted, his lips moving against the back of Deidara's ear.

"Ah…ah, Danna please! _PLEASE, UN_!"

_Are you ready for a good pounding baby? (get down)  
Are you ready to get it on? (get down, get down)  
Don't pretend you're not fucking freaky baby. (get down)  
I will spank that ass just for fun (get down, on the ground)_

Sasori gripped Deidara's hips, bit down hard on his earlobe and eased himself just inside. He pulled out, blood coating the head of his cock, then shoved himself back in. Deidara panted desperately, raising his ass up to meet Sasori's shallow thrusts.

_Ass up high, make a motherfucker cry  
It's so good, that I could die  
Help me stay alive._

Please, Danna…uuuun," Deidara cried desperately. Sasori complied, sheathing himself inside Deidara's tight body, letting his imagination dwell on what it almost felt like: hot…constricting…damp…

Sasori began to move within the man shackled beneath him, rocking into him, squeezing his hips, fingers digging in with bruising force. His mouth clamped down hard over the base of Deidara's neck, teeth slicing at the skin, blood oozing down to disappear into his shirt.

The red haired man thought he was drowning in this small shack out in the middle of no where, drowning in the echoing sounds of Deidara's sporadic panting and pleading, the thudding of his heart, the smacking of his hips against the blond's ass.

_The time is right  
I wanna feel it good'n tight.  
I'm down to do this all night  
I'm gunna beat it upright._

"Un…un…_un_!" Deidara moaned, his voice rising in pitch as he neared climax. Sasori rolled his hips upward into Deidara, and hit that bundle of nerves that made Deidara cry out "DAAANNAAA!" and cum all over the wooden crate once again. Sasori continued to thrust inside Deidara, feeling the muscles contract around his cock. When Deidara went limp, Sasori stopped and pulled out, smacking Deidara's red ass one last time before deciding that the punishment had been served.

"Next time you want to fuck, don't blow up my shit. Just ask."


End file.
